


Trusting First

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week nov-dec 2015 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Introspection, M/M, One Shot, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the fic_promptly prompt, <i>Harry Potter - Drarry - Harry trusted Draco the moment he saw him</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trusting First

**Author's Note:**

> For the fic_promptly prompt, _Harry Potter - Drarry - Harry trusted Draco the moment he saw him_.

When he thinks about those first few days of being thrust unexpectedly into the Wizardry World, there hadn’t been many people that he had actually trusted. He had gotten sick of the worshipful behavior that everyone was showering him with, within the first few minutes. 

Draco hadn’t actually done that.

Thinking back on it, he had probably started trusting Draco on that very first day of school. Or when they had met in one of the shops. Even though Hagrid and Ron had been his first friends, Draco had unknowingly become the person that he actually trusted.

Draco had, unintentionally or otherwise, pushed him to prove to himself and everyone that he could be a good wizard without relying upon apparently being famous for ultimately surviving his first encounter with a Dark Lord as a baby.

He glances over his shoulder at the desk behind him, where Draco is working on something and allows for a small smile to appear on his face.

Draco was definitely one of the first people, he had trusted as soon as he laid eyes on him.


End file.
